One Dance
by zealand24
Summary: Just a little story about Henry wanting to ask Catherine to dance and his nerves.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first attempt at fanfiction. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own reign

Henry was restless. The dinner honoring some trade negotiations had gone smoothly and now the following festivities were as well. Despite all this, he just couldn't bring himself to fully enjoy the evening. No conversation could hold his interest, none of the women dangling themselves in front of him, really nothing could hold his interest, and everything about the evening just seemed mundane. Although that wasn't entirely true, there was _one_ thing that kept drawing him in and catching his eye, and oddly enough it was his own wife, Catherine.

Had this been twenty years ago, his eyes wandering to his wife wouldn't seem so odd to him. In fact he and she would probably be dancing this very instant. Catherine always loved dancing, and Henry had loved dancing with her. He loved twirling her around, getting lost in the music and moment with his wife. She would completely give herself to the moment. Thinking back on these exciting moments with her on the dance floor brought a small smile to his face, and then a thought hit him.

He should ask Catherine to dance, this very instant. He quickly scanned the room looking for Catherine, immediately finding her on the periphery of the dancing, looking at the dancers almost wistfully it seemed. Too bad more people didn't ask Catherine to dance, she was a phenomenal dancer, but she often came off as unapproachable and quite intimidating, though right now this worked in his favor because it meant Catherine was not currently engaged. As he approached her, he noticed that her eyes had been following him, interesting he thought; maybe she was just aware of him as he was of her this night.

Her eyes watched him questioningly and suspiciously, suddenly filling him with self-doubt. It had been so long since he had danced with her, there was so much history between them that maybe Catherine would say no. Maybe her hatred and distrust of him would outdo her love of dancing and she would scoff at him. But she wouldn't say no, would she? Not in front of everyone at court. Catherine always played her part to perfection, even when his actions were less than what one would expect of a king. Next thing he knew, she was before him, her enticing eyes speaking volumes, though her expression gave off only grace.

"Catherinewouldyoucaretodance?" he quickly asked, wanting to get the words out before he lost all his nerve, since when had talking to his wife made his stomach fill with butterflies. For goodness sakes they had children together, how could asking her to dance be this stressful. There was a moment of complete confusion that crossed her face, it may have lasted only a millisecond but Henry noticed it, and made him feel like a cad, his own wife completely surprised at being asked to dance, least of all by him.

She nodded, not saying a word, but her expression spoke volumes. Despite her arched eyebrows, a surge of confidence coursed through him. He felt charged, and the whole evening took on a new note, at least for Henry. Noticing Catherine had not felt the shift, Henry set about changing this, if dancing with his wife could alter the evening for Henry, then one dance with her husband should at least make the woman smile.

"Why are you looking so miserable Catherine, if I recall, dancing was one of your favorite pastimes?"

"You are correct Henry, dancing used to be one of my favorite hobby of mine."

"Nonsense, someone who gave in to the music such as you could not lose that passion, I recall personally twirling you around this ballroom for hours and you never got tired of it."

"Yes, but just like your memories, my _passion_ for dancing is in the past."

Trying to overcome her negativity and refusal to give in to him and enjoy the moment, Henry tried to continue with levity.

"No need to be so dramatic, and besides, just this very evening when you were sitting on your throne, you were fidgeting to the music, just itching to be out here on this very floor" he teased. A small but very present smirk graced her face, a look of knowing she had been ousted, that her own body betrayed her. Why did it take this long for him to seek her out tonight, Catherine's company made the evening so much more enjoyable, even if she wasn't feeling the effect of them dancing together. Just these past few moments holding and just being with her made up for the whole tedious week of meetings, and they had barely spoken but a few words to each other.

As this realization hit him, the dance came to a close. Knowing Catherine would attempt to make a quick escape, such was their relationship these past few years, Henry continued to hold onto her hand and lead to edge of the dance floor. He couldn't quite let her go at this moment, all evening she had been present in his thoughts, he could recall tidbits of her conversations with visiting dignitaries and lords, what she ate, who she sat next too, and it was no lie, he did remember her fidgeting on her throne looking at the dancers, watching her descend the steps away from the throne with a slight sway that happened to be on beat.

Reaching a less crowded corner, but knowing full well that most of court was watching them, Henry stopped and turned and looked at Catherine, who was trying to suppress the surprise that she was feeling, or at least that's how it looked to Henry, who should know, he'd been with the woman for twenty-five years. Goodness he thought, had they really been together for that long? Though he supposed he was using together in a general sense. But he could change that, she was his wife, but she hated him. Oh god why was this happening now, he had just wanted a dance with his wife, why was he thinking about altering their arrangement. He liked having mistresses to please him and give in to his every whim, but he _wanted_ Catherine. Want Catherine? Where had that thought come from? He hadn't felt like this towards her in quite some time, and yet there the thought was.

"Henry why are you looking at me in the oddest manner, and might I have my hand back?" Catherine's voice cut through his thoughts, pulling him back to the party that was currently going on, but instead of releasing her hand, he slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, he couldn't resist. What he didn't count on was just that minimal contact raging the desire that was building, kissing her hand was not enough, he wanted more, much, much more. Realizing he needed to leave her, right now, before he let slip the emotions that were currently running through his head and what would surely be her rejection.

"My apologies Catherine, I was only thinking about how much this dance meant to me and how lovely you look tonight, thank you for honoring me with your presence." Turning he quickly fled his wife's side. Why did she affect him like this, she hadn't even been trying, she didn't even like him, he wasn't supposed to like her. What a mess one dance did. Making his way over to Francis and Mary he tried to engage them in conversation, but as had been the problem from the beginning he found he grew bored of their company quickly and continued to scan the room for Catherine, only to find her retiring from the ballroom.

"Father, were you dancing with mother? How are the trade negotiations going? Are we keeping you? Father…?" Francis's questions were nonstop and noticing Catherine had left, Henry didn't see any reason to stick around.

"Yes son, I danced with your mother, she loves to dance, though she hides it well. The negotiations are still on going, and no you are not keeping me, I just suddenly find myself exhausted and would like to retire. Good evening, Francis, Mary". With that, Henry left. Hopefully sleep would help him collect himself and stop fixating on his wife, though a nagging in the back of his head told him something had changed. With that Henry continued the walk to his chambers, stopping only once to tell a servant to make sure that Catherine's favorites were served at breakfast, figuring a small gesture might be appreciated, all the while wishing the evening had ended differently for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the supportive reviews! I loved reading them. So this is a little bit of a more light-hearted chapter. Also I have no idea if the royal family played paille-maille, which was a precursor to croquet, but it was very popular during this time and with nobility so maybe. Enjoy!

The next morning Catherine still had no idea what to make of her husband's behavior. Throughout the whole evening his gaze kept settling on her, and it unsettled her. As her ladies prepared her for the day, she kept reliving the dance they shared. Oh how she wished he was always that attentive, either that or just ignore her completely, it was so much easier to hate him when she didn't matter to him. Well whatever had afflicted him last night had hopefully passed and everything could go back to normal, what she was used to, and what she could manage. Surely Diane or any other lady would catch his gaze soon enough, which was exactly why she couldn't dwell on Henry's behavior from the night before. It had to be a fluke; she was merely the best amusement for him.

After a breakfast that suspiciously served all her favorites, Catherine met her children Charles and Henry in the garden. She had promised them a game of _paille-maille_ and was greatly looking forward to enjoying the beautiful day with some of her children. As she neared the course, she could hear Charles boasting about how good she was at the game to someone, but whom? Dear lord, it was her husband, what was he doing?

"Catherine! Finally we can start!" Henry exclaimed when he saw his wife, giving her the widest of grins.

"You are joining us?" Catherine asked, completely confused. Henry never joined them, especially if she was involved.

"Of course, I've cleared the whole day. I'm going to teach Henry and Charles how to really play paille-maille, so that they'll never lose. They must learn from the best." he responded with a mischievous smile.

She knew his words were meant to provoke her competitive spirit, she knew she should ignore him.

"Plus our children need to know who the best player in all of France really is. I'm not getting any younger, I have to pass on my wisdom, keep the sporting spirit of the Valois going."

Alright, enough was enough, Catherine couldn't let him continue with this nonsense, what if they believed him. Plus her children _needed_ to know that she was in fact a much better player than Henry.

"Henry, please, we both know that of the two of us, I am the better player, stop spouting this nonsense now, it will lessen the embarrassment when I trounce you."

"Mama, papa, little Henry and I would like to start now" Charles butted in. Both he and little Henry were standing by the first hoop patiently waiting while their parents verbally sparred.

"Of course darlings, we shouldn't delay my impending victory any longer" Catherine responded while ignoring her husband's light chuckling.

'Pay no heed to your mother boys, why she knows first-hand how skilled I am with my ma.."

"Henry! Not in front of the children!" chastised Catherine while feeling a blush taking form.

"Now Catherine, all I was implying was you watching me when we were adolescents, clean your mind dear wife." Henry responded with a grin that said he was most definitely not speaking of their adolescence.

They started youngest to oldest, each taking turns hitting the balls through the hoops, with Catherine and Henry quickly overtaking their children. Normally Catherine would ease up on her play so that she would play more closely with her children, but right now all bets were off, there was no way she was going to let her husband beat her. He couldn't beat her when they were younger, why should he start now. As she watched her husband play she could see that Henry was just as single-mindedly determined to beat her as she was him.

Just as she had expected, Catherine soon started to pull away from Henry as well, his ball had gotten stuck behind a tree root, much to her delight. Ah the end of the course was in sight, it looked like she would win, just like always. Smiling to herself, Catherine realized she was having fun. She loved that Henry had taken time out of his day to seek them out, though she knew that she couldn't get her hopes up, this fascination was temporary. But right now, she just needed to enjoy the moment, she was going to beat Henry and her two children would be witnesses and would surely brag and soon all of court would know that she bested her sporty husband and…

CRACK

Catherine quickly looked up to see Henry's ball come hurtling out of nowhere and land right next to hers. How the devil? He was easily two hoops behind her.

"Henry, what on earth? You need to go through several hoops to catch up to me."

"Don't worry darling, in just one shot I went through two hoops and managed to catch up, proving my athletic prowess, even ask Charles and Henry, they saw the whole thing."

Catherine looked at her two sons, Charles was nodding but not making eye contact, while little Henry looked like he was holding in a laugh. So Henry wanted to cheat, well so be it, she could play just as dirty, for as much as she wanted to win, she wanted Henry to lose even more.

As little Henry and Charles took their turns, Catherine weighed her options. She could continue just outplaying him, but that would mean ignoring his cheating ways, and Catherine wanted Henry to know that gambling against her just wouldn't work, plus it would be more fun to sabotage Henry.

To her left, Catherine knew that at the bottom of the hill was a small pond, a pond that would soon mean the end to Henry's game. The only downfall to her plan was that hitting Henry's ball so hard would derail her own victory. Oh well.

Aiming so that her ball would hit Henry's just right, Catherine had to block out Henry's incessant chatter.

"Catherine, making such a shot would be foolish. You'll have no chance of winning, your ball will go flying as well."

Swinging with all her might, Catherine hit her ball straight into Henry's, both the balls went right over the top, and down the hill, right into the pond only to disappear into its depths.

Catherine let loose a laugh that came straight from the belly, one that completely overtook her whole body, "I've won!" she exclaimed. Hang decorum, Catherine had won and wanted everyone to know.

"I'm afraid not my dear wife," Henry responded, his voice laced with amusement, "I think you and I are most decidedly the losers."

"No papa I think mama won, she sunk your ball" Charles chimed in and little Henry nodded in agreement.

"How quick their loyalty changes" teased Henry as he picked up little Henry. "Well, should this loser get us all some lunch? We can picnic by the pond and after fish out the balls that your mother has so graciously relieved us of."

"Yes!" cried out both boys in unison.

Catherine, however, did not share their feeling. She wanted nothing more in the world than to enjoy a picnic lunch with her husband and sons, but it was becoming too difficult to keep her heart out of her eyes, too difficult to not hope that this meant more. She knew that if she didn't keep the separation, it would hurt tenfold when Henry strayed again. Plus this attentiveness to her was completely new and overwhelming, not since their youth had Henry been this interested in her for longer than a night. Ugh, why did husbands have to be so complicated?

"I'm afraid not my darlings, I have many affairs to take care of this afternoon, but please enjoy the time with your father" Catherine responded and soon made her way back to the castle. How she longed to spend the afternoon with them, but it was for everyone's benefit she kept the distance, what they had currently worked even though it broke her heart every day, but she had learned to cope and by this point it was normal for her. Maybe someday they could all enjoy each other's company and have a picnic, and she and Henry wouldn't be at odds with each other, maybe one day happiness wouldn't be fleeting moments like she experienced today, but rather a state of being, though it would not be today.


	3. Chapter 3

So I have a general idea of how this story will play out. Thank you for the feedback, and input is welcome.

Henry didn't know what to do next. This road that he was walking down with Catherine was new. They'd had reconciliations in the past, but they were all brief, never really lasting more than a few days. This time around it had been almost a week since their paille-maille game, and Catherine consumed just about every one of his thoughts.

He had a new heightened sense of awareness regarding her, every time the woman entered a room, Henry actually felt the energy change, he couldn't concentrate when they would hear grievances on their thrones because her perfume would invade, pulling him to look in her direction. Anytime she laughed, even when it was across the room, Henry knew, and then anytime she smiled it affected his whole body, he would lose concentration, his breath would hitch, and his stomach would do a small flip. It was as if he was his fourteen year old self again.

They also hadn't fallen into bed yet, another way that these feelings were different than previous attempts. Not even a kiss between the two and he was still on fire for her. He hadn't even touched any woman in over week, to even try and get over his frustration. He wasn't tempted by anyone, only Catherine.

If he didn't know any better he would say he was in love with his wife, not to say that he didn't love her before, they'd been married for twenty-five years, she was the mother of his children, his queen, they'd been through quite a bit together, but he hadn't felt this passionate, maddening, beguiling, romantic, all-consuming love for her, or anyone really, since the first years of their marriage.

This left him in this predicament of what to do next, just one morning in his company sent her fleeing back to the castle. He wished she'd stayed though. If only there was a way to convey to her that, that morning was one of his most cherished memories. He loved taking time to play with the children, seeing Catherine's playful side, watching Catherine's devilish expression as she walloped him. It took every ounce of restraint to not kiss her senseless right then and there.

He knew too that he would have to come up with a plan, after wasting so many years he found he that he didn't want to wait to embark on the rest of their lives together. But what would convince her that this was genuine? It was her trust and respect he needed, he was quite sure attraction and passion had always been amongst the two of them, but along the way he'd lost her trust and respect. Not that he'd helped his case recently what with him accusing her of adultery and threatening to kill her, even though he never would have gone through with it. Why had he been such a fool.

Trust and respect, the words kept bouncing through his head, without those he might as well give up now. It would be a battle, Catherine's trust never came easily and well it went without saying that he'd done nothing to earn her respect. But he was a fool in love, not about to be deterred, and she was so worth the effort.

Catherine sat outside enjoying the garden. This happened to be one of her favorite spots to relax and just think, and her husband's recent behavior gave her a lot to think about. He'd been so _kind_ to her the last few days. Kind, what an utterly boring word, and yet every action he'd done had touched her. They hadn't fought, when they were in the same room the tension wasn't there, even their children seemed happier. But what did all of this mean? In recent memory Henry had never acted like this. When he wanted to bed her he would just plainly say it. Why did the man have to confound her so?

"Catherine"

She looked up, and there was Henry, naturally looking handsome before her.

"Henry"

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked politely, almost looking unsure, as if he was nervous she would say no.

"Of course" she replied scooting over to make room for him, obviously she just had to choose the smallest bench. "What brings you out here?" she asked looking forward and trying so hard not to focus on their legs that were touching.

"You." She whipped her head at him, trying to gauge where this conversation was heading. "I saw you from the window and was overcome with a desire for your council. I wanted your advice on what to get Claude for her birthday."

Trying to hide her disappointment at him not seeking her company for the pleasure of it, but also oddly relieved that the tension that was building within her started to relax, she responded, "I feel that you should try and ask Claude herself, you putting in the effort of trying would mean more than a hurriedly purchased gift."

"Of course you are right, you always are."

"I'm glad you have finally seen the light and realized this, it will make both our lives easier" she teased.

Chuckling, Henry crossed his legs. Oh was he planning on staying? He made no move to get up. The tension within her started to build again.

Suddenly laughter could be heard, and along one hedge a young couple chased each other, completely unaware that their king and queen could see them.

"Well, they should be spoken too" Catherine said annoyed at this romantic couple before her while she sat next to her basically estranged husband.

"Let them have their fun, its innocent enough" Though it was also at this moment the young couple pressed up against a tree and looked to be in quite a romantic embrace.

"Henry, anyone could come upon them, they could soon end up disgracing my favorite garden."

"Oh Catherine, they do not care, they are quite wrapped up in each other. The outside world doesn't matter to them. Don't you remember a time when it was you and I that were that couple? How we would chase each other through the garden? In fact just beyond them isn't that the tree that I stole a few kisses from you?"

"Yes" Catherine said quickly, not wanting to betray how his words were really making her feel. She did remember, she remembered it all, the memories too sweet and wonderful to be forgotten. They must have looked just like this couple before them, so full of love and promise. It hurt to know how far they'd strayed.

"That could be us again." He whispered right in her ear, his voice low and gravelly. Her breath hitched. When had he moved in so close? She should get up and walk away, after everything he'd put her through, he didn't deserve her affection. But she did want that again, she wanted it with every fiber of her being.

She shut her eyes, maybe not seeing would help, but it only made it worse. His proximity made her skin prickle with desire. Lord, she wanted him, desperately.

Suddenly he stood, causing her to quickly look up.

"Good day Catherine," Henry said calmly, but his eyes were filled with, could that be desire? He quickly dropped a kiss on the back of her hand. She wanted to latch on to him and pull him to her, wanting him to continue what he started.

Instead he walked away, leaving Catherine to catch her breath and try to process what had just occurred between the two of them. Had she not been so affected, she would have noticed that Henry walked away in the oddest manner, also very affected by her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! Thank you to everyone and their kind words of encouragement!

Catherine didn't like to think herself a coward. In fact, from a young age she had been forced to face the vilest of humans. She'd had to face her family's enemies as a young girl, was promptly then used as a political chess piece, had to figure her way around the French court, just to name a few hairy situations she'd found herself in. Yet, here she was, in her quarters past mid-morning, still hiding out from her husband, because apparently he was scarier than Florentine rebels.

No, Catherine did not like to admit to moments of cowardice, but lately she'd had quite a few. Since her and Henry's tête-à-tête, she had been downright unnerved by him. So, for the past few days she had done her absolute best to avoid him. For the most part it worked, it was quite easy to avoid him, sometimes being excluded from political activities had its perks.

She just wished she knew what game he was playing. The few moments that they did run into one another he had treated with genuine kindness, something she was not used too. He'd also not entertained any other women lately as well, which her ladies had informed her. This last bit of information really threw her. There had been peaceful times during their marriage, but it didn't always mean she was the one in his arms. Really it was just odd that he didn't have a current mistress.

Ugh, she might as well face the inevitable, as she summoned one of her ladies to help her prepare for the day. Maybe she would be able to continue to avoid Henry, though she knew that wouldn't end up working, as king and queen they had duties that involved the two of them.

Catherine, steeling herself for the day, quickly threw open the doors to enter her sitting area, just to be greeted by Henry, whose hand was raised as if to knock on her door and expression went to shock at having the door fly open.

"Henry!" she screamed, startled that someone was behind that door. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I…uh…well I" Henry stammered, he never did do well under immediate pressure, most especially when that pressure was his wife. "Well I came to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yes! I was coming to make sure that you weren't falling ill, I noticed you weren't at breakfast, which you rarely miss, and really I've noticed your absences all week, and I wanted to make sure that you weren't getting sick."

This was odd, Catherine noted. Henry never checked up on her, even when she was sick.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, you see I just simply overslept, as for my absences I have just been busy" Catherine lied. She was in fact, all of a sudden feeling ill; currently she had that anxious, gnawing feeling right in the pit of her stomach. This extremely out of character visit from him had her mind going in eight thousand directions. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to go find something to eat, as you have reminded me, I missed out on my favorite meal. "

"I could accompany you" Henry said rather quickly, trying to follow her out of the room, "If you'd like".

Catherine stopped, abruptly. This was getting out of hand, and not knowing what was going on just became too much. Quickly whipping herself around to face the man that suddenly cared for her well-being, Catherine demanded "What on Earth is going on?"

Henry just looked back at her as if he was genuinely not grasping her question. Simply blinking at her, he started to respond but nothing came out. Finally after a few moments of deafening silence Henry found his voice, "In regards to what?"

"Us. This. Whatever is happening." She retorted quickly, moving her arms to indicate the two of them.

"Checking to make sure that you were alright" Henry replied slowly trying his best not to provoke whatever was happening right now.

"But why? What has brought on this sudden concern for my well-being?" Catherine implored, her tone begging him to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"I've always cared about you" he replied, dreading where this conversation was going. He knew Catherine would grow suspicious of his behavior. He had spent the majority of his marriage acting towards Catherine like she was a nuisance.

"No" she said directly "you haven't."

Henry sighed. He knew she wouldn't believe him, nobody would. He didn't know how to convey to her that she did always matter, it was just her insecurities, his ego, and their manipulations towards each other always got in the way.

"I have, I swear. I just wasn't always capable of showing it."

"You rarely did" she replied sardonically.

"My intention this morning was to check on your welfare, not continue a bitter feud between us. I apologize any offense my affection has caused you" he replied tiredly. He hadn't come to fight, just to make sure she was alright, because the thought of something happening to her scared him. He knew that his change in behavior would cause a reaction in her. She never went down without a fight, a trait he had learned early on to admire and hate with the same intensity. "I was just trying to be nice. I shall leave you to devices."

"Wait" Catherine said suddenly, she didn't even realize she wanted him to wait until she said it, but knew she had to say more as he looked at her expectantly. "I just want to know why you are suddenly _capable_ of showing your affections."

Deciding to go with honesty, but still somewhat hesitant of her reaction Henry replied, "I'm not sure exactly. I just know that the last adventure we shared together meant the world to me, and despite all the chaos around us, I had felt a peace within me that I hadn't felt since the early years of our marriage."

"Wait, are trying to tell me that the night we carried around your dead conquest, you rediscovered your feelings? Is that why you wanted me to stay over? Good Lord Henry! You realize how insulting this sounds right?"

"Well I really wasn't looking at the little details. I was more focused on us as a team, how we worked together. We were unstoppable. It just made me realize, that what if I had not gotten messed up, think of what we could do together. It made me realize that doubting you was ridiculous, that I trust you, implicitly."

"You have just out Henry-ed yourself. Those little details you deem insignificant involve a tryst with a woman that died, and then your wife having to help you cover up the liaison, just to avoid war." She couldn't believe quite what she was hearing. Was this sentiment supposed to make her feel better? Then, just because she couldn't resist, "Plus the only reason pulled everything off was because you listened to me."

Ignoring her jibe, he replied, "I know I'm botching this up, I just meant to say that I've realized how badly I've treated you in the past, and want you to know that I'm trying to make it up to you, and despite the outcome of this conversation I promise to continue to treat you with the respect you deserve. I'm sorry for everything. I just want you to know I value you. Just please learn to trust me again, and know I want to be a better husband."

"What are you really asking of me Henry? To forget everything that has happened? To just accept this apology pretend like nothing is wrong?"

"No, not at all, but just know that from now on, things are going to be different." With that Henry did a quick bow to her and walked away.

Catherine still standing in the same spot, didn't know what to say or even how to react. Since their marriage had started to deteriorate, she had wanted a moment like this to happen to him. Preferably a few years earlier would have been nice, and not after conspiring to hide the truth of one his indiscretion.

She wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. Cry because she was torn over her feelings for her husband, and laugh because the timing of his declaration was just so him. He had finally said words she'd waited almost a lifetime to hear, but of course he did it on his terms. Why was he always such a muddle, and why did their interactions always leave her stuck behind dumfounded? This was a new position she was in and didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry was not thrilled with how his latest conversation with Catherine went. It ended with him eventually giving up and walking away. He just became so frustrated because he knew he wasn't expressing himself correctly. In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have used the archduke's sister as an example of evidence of rediscovered feelings for his wife.

He just wanted to make her see; make her understand what he had rediscovered. They were unstoppable as a team. Whenever they worked together they far exceeded their goals. He just wished now that he had realized this long ago, saving them both years of heartbreak and betrayal.

Despite how it ended though, he did feel some comfort in the fact that she never uttered the words "I hate you" or "Don't speak to me." This gave him a little sliver of hope.

Later that day Henry was trying to mentally prepare himself for meeting with the courtiers, it would be nice if there could be harmony, even if for a day within the realm. Rounding the corner and just about to enter the throne room, he halted. Waiting to be escorted in was Catherine. Even though they'd had a disagreement she had still come, and wanted to be announced with him, not separately, though he couldn't help but notice her impatient demeanor.

Turning, she noticed him and quickly walked over to where he still had stood planted to the floor.

"Henry, if you meant anything of what you said this morning, we must then work together to make sure that the Duke of Guise's pawn is not nominated to archbishop. If that man can gain a true foothold in Rome there will be no limit to his influence. With the power he already wields in France he keeps stirring up Catholics, imagine what he could do with the backing of Rome to disrupt our already fragile peace with the Huguenots. "

"Is the Cardinal already here? I thought he wasn't expected for another week. How did the duke know of his early arrival? Especially before the king?"

Leveling Henry with a glare, Catherine sighed, "I would assume much in the same way that I learned of the Cardinal's arrival, though it would seem his spies have faster horses than mine."

It was then that the two of them were announced, interrupting their conversation. Walking together they entered the throne room. Despite the potential disaster looming before them, Henry felt quite contented. It was only when he had to let go of Catherine's hand that he felt the seriousness of the situation.

As Cardinal Renault was announced Henry spied the Duke with a bishop in tow. Catherine had been right, the Duke already had someone lined up to take up the vacancy of the Archbishop of Paris. Realizing that it was his turn to address the Cardinal, Henry welcomed him to court, speaking of looking forward to bettering relations with Rome with the promise of a new archbishop.

Once court convened, Henry sought out Cardinal Renault to personally welcome him. After promising to introduce Cardinal Renault to his personal choice for the job at a later date, Henry went off in search of Catherine. They needed to find their own candidate that would appeal to the Cardinal and quickly.

"Catherine," Henry quickly shouted spotting her in a corridor outside the throne room. Catching up to her, Henry knew they would need to work together on this, the Duke was a known staunch Catholic, which would appeal greatly to the Pope. "Have you any candidates in mind?"

"I've been trying to come up with people and have a few names in mind, but I think we should go over them somewhere more private, there will be several others with their own nominations in addition to the Duke, and we can't allow anyone to overhear."

"We could meet in my study this evening. I can dismiss any servants for the evening, just leaving a few posted guards."

"Henry I'm not sure…." Catherine trailed off knowing full well from her own history just how private Henry's study could be.

Noticing a blush start to creep on her features, Henry knew what she was thinking.

"I promise I have no dubious intentions, I only want to go over the right candidate that will help support France."

"Alright," she said slowly, "but any funny business and I will leave, leaving you to take on the Duke on your own."

"Don't worry and I will meet you there after dinner." After agreeing they separated, but nervous in more ways than one about the future.

A few meetings later, shortly before dinner, Henry raced to his study. He knew he needed to make sure the tidying up was done properly. He also wanted to make sure that there was no incriminating evidence of his past. He hadn't been with any women for some time now, but the last thing he needed was for Catherine to find something. Mostly though, he wanted his study to look professional, it was here that he was supposed to decide France's fate and he wanted Catherine to think him the most important man in the land.

Tonight it would just be the two of them, alone, or at least as alone as a royal could get. Henry was humbled by his feelings, here he was, the King of France practically jumping out of his skin just to have an evening with his wife. The evening didn't even involve seduction, purely politics. He felt positively giddy at just the thought of it. Looking around the room for any last minute details, and finding it up to snuff, he set off for dinner.

Upon entering the study, Henry assisted Catherine to his chaise.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of having some wine brought up, and" Henry added noticing Catherine start to open her mouth, "before you say anything it is not for nefarious purposes but because I like a good burgundy."

"By all means then continue" Catherine replied as Henry poured them each a glass.

"So" Henry started, "have you anyone in mind that can compete with the fellow the Duke has brought to meet Cardinal Renault?"

"Well I can think of a few bishops near the Italian border that are loyal to me, one even comes from a noble family."

"Not to discourage your idea but I think that open loyalty to just you might not be the way to go. We need a man who is loyal to France, but is also biddable to both of us, someone who also comes from a family with prestige."

"But not too much prestige where they are a threat to us, just enough that they are thankful for the rise in station, but are able to provide us with what we need."

"Exactly!" Henry exclaimed glad that they were on the same page, "But who exactly fits this description."

And for the next few hours Henry and Catherine poured over names, trying to find their own perfect pawn for Rome. It wasn't until much later that night they were discovered by Francis, who had come to warn his father that he wasn't so sure about who the Duke of Guise wanted to become the next archbishop, but he never got a chance to say his opinion to his father because Francis was stunned by what he saw. His mother and father were both asleep on the chaise, with his father sitting against the taller back part of the chaise and his mother leaning against him, head on his shoulder with several papers strewn about. Francis not wanting to disturb them slowly backed up and quickly made his way to his chambers to tell Mary what he had just come across.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I've enjoyed them immensely. This is a little bit of a filler chapter but needed to get to the next one. Please enjoy!

Slowly waking up, Catherine blinked her eyes to try and get a bearing as to where she was. Oh yes, she was currently in Henry's study. She must have dozed off while they were working. As Catherine still lay there, not quite ready to make a move to get up, she began to feel the effects of having slept in such an awkward position on the chaise. Her legs and back ached to be stretched and her neck felt a little stiff from such a hard pillow. But wait, her pillow was slowly moving up and down, cyclically, almost like breathing. Oh God, if her pillow was breathing, and she was in Henry's office, and was last working with Henry on this very seat, it would only stand to reason that her pillow, and whole back support, must in fact be Henry.

Suddenly she was awake, any traces of grogginess gone. It was true though, she was currently leaning against Henry, with her head positioned between his shoulder and chest. Slowing down her breathing, as if that might affect anything, Catherine tried to plan how to get out of this mess. Judging by the amount of sunlight that was trickling through, Catherine knew it was still pretty early, but probably not so early that someone wouldn't have noticed she hadn't made it back to her chambers. Her ladies might keep quiet, but surely any servant could have happened upon them during the night, and Henry's attendants must have noticed he never returned either. Not to mention now, the number of servants that could see her leaving Henry's apartments.

Moving slowly as to not wake Henry up, Catherine tried to remove herself from the sofa. Standing up, Catherine started to make her way out of the study, stopping only after accidently catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror. Her reflection looked like a nightmare. Her hair falling from its pins had loose tendrils going every which way. She, herself, looked like she had very little sleep with the very prominent dark circles currently under her eyes.

She sighed, hopefully no one would see her, because her appearance would only fuel any gossip. Before exiting the room, she turned back and looked upon her still sleeping husband. She knew in that moment her heart was in her eyes. He was so handsome, especially in his current unguarded state. It reminded her of when they were young, and she could look at him like this every morning. How she missed those days, the days before Diane, Henry becoming heir to the throne, the need for their own heir.

It wasn't fair this hold he had over her. When she looked upon Henry she should only feel contempt and anger. Her stomach shouldn't still do a flip while a wave of anxious warmth would pulse through her whole body, especially now considering they had been married for over twenty years now. She should be over this by now.

Catherine exhaled. She shouldn't dwell on such maudlin thoughts. Plus at this very moment if Henry opened his eyes, he would most certainly not be hit with the same emotion that she was currently experiencing, at least not with her in her current state. Nor should she give herself false hope that he ever would. His most recent behavior was unprecedented to be sure, but Catherine knew that it wouldn't last. It hurt her to constantly have to be her own worst enemy and crush her hopes and desires that maybe one day Henry would notice her, but she'd rather her heart be crushed by her rather than Henry again.

He did have a point though, they did work well together. Their choice for the nomination of archbishop was surely guaranteed to be chosen, giving them a needed ally in Rome. She just wished they worked well for them, not just France.

Reaching her chambers, Catherine summoned her ladies to draw up a bath. After stepping into the tub and starting to relax, she noticed one of her ladies looking anxious. Dreading where this was going Catherine dismissed the rest so she and Charlotte could discuss in private.

"What is on your mind Charlotte?" Catherine asked trying very hard to keep her voice even, praying that whatever Charlotte had to say had nothing to do with Henry and their newfound peace.

"There are quite a few rumors circling the court my lady"

"Yes, there is always something for people to talk about, what is it this time?"

"You" Charlotte responded, and then as if she were thinking about whether or not it was a good idea she added, "and your husband, the King."

For once in her life Catherine had wished there was a plague, or that the English were about to wage war, or even blight, just anything to take the discussion off of her dysfunctional relationship with Henry. The scrutiny of their relationship was nothing new, it had been a constant ever since the first whispers of their engagement, but what she hated the most was how the discussion was always unfavorable to her. Everyone whispered about her lack of producing a child, how she couldn't keep Henry's attention, that she started the fight or meddled.

Henry's rejection hurt all on its own, she didn't need the added rejection of the whole court as well.

"Go on"

"Well, my lady, no one seems to make out the King's renewed interest."

"Join the club" Catherine muttered under her breath.

"It hasn't escaped everyone's notice that the King has eschewed any dalliance within the last month. In fact the only woman that can claim any substantial time with the King is you. There is also talk of you having political sway with the King, and with you spending the night in his office, that will surely get tongues wagging. There have also been a few courtiers that have sent for daughters and sisters in hopes that they might catch the King's eye, especially with his name not being linked to any other woman…"

"Except me, who is famous for being tossed aside," Catherine finished. With a quick movement of her hand Charlotte was dismissed. Now not only would she have to deal with Henry's odd behavior, but soon a court filled with pretty young things that would be used to gain access to the King, because God forbid she have any influence over him, no wonder their marriage never worked out.

At least she had some say in the role of archbishop. Father Dubois came from a well-connected, but not too powerful family that held some sway in the north. Their appreciation for elevating one of their own would secure their loyalty to the crown, without giving them cause to think themselves higher than their station.

Of course nobody would appreciate her role in selecting the fellow to fill this crucial spot. The council would kindly ignore her role while singing praises to Henry, and Henry would support her for only as long as he viewed her favorably. Once he moved on, well, that would be it.

At least she knew her worth, and Henry had some understanding that without her, France would be lost. In fact it would be tomorrow night that she would see Father Dubois selected to the post. Henry should be meeting with Cardinal Renault today, and they had rehearsed word for word how Henry should pitch the unknown father.

Tomorrow there would be a banquet, it would be the perfect time to announce the new archbishop, and too soon for most of these new ladies to make it in time. She might even still have Henry's attention then, meaning he might show some appreciation in public for her help. She couldn't wait to watch the members of the council scurry around fearing that she might have caught the king's ear. Submerging herself underwater one last time, Catherine set into motion a plan to make sure that everything tomorrow would be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Please enjoy, and as always thank you for the reviews!

Henry could not relax. He was feeling anxious, itching to have this banquet be over and done with, especially with the source of his problems currently sitting to his right. He had anticipated using this banquet to show off their union, that together they would be the ones running France, not some lord grasping for power. Instead Catherine entered the room and the energy shifted.

To everyone else she looked the role of the perfect queen, but to Henry she was a vision. She was wearing a dark blue silk gown designed to show off her station. The blue also happened to be his favorite color, a conclusion he had just reached. She also left her hair half down, and it was no secret how much he loved her hair.

Now he had to sit through this whole banquet as if nothing were wrong, as if his wife's presence wasn't making him wish it were just the two of them with that blue dress crumpled on the floor. He also couldn't be sure, but it seemed like she was holding the attention of almost every man in the room. Currently she was conversing with Father Dubois, and even the father's eyes seemed to linger on her.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Henry tried to move his gaze to around the room. The dinner hall was packed with people. He also couldn't help but notice there was a surplus of young women. Inwardly sighing he knew what people were about, trying to use their female relations to gain access to the king and further their positions at court. However, none of these women were even coming close to Catherine.

Thinking of her made his eyes shift back over to his right where he saw the supposedly pious father blushing. Placing his hand over hers, effectively ending the conversation between the father and his wife, mostly because she turned her head to look at him, Henry felt little bit smug. He liked knowing she was his and he was hers. They had strayed apart, but he was ready to learn from his mistakes and atone for them and move on to a happier chapter in his marriage. There was nothing he wanted more, and slowly he felt like he was getting through to her.

He felt like their light flirtation over the past was building up to something, and Catherine falling asleep on his shoulder was a huge step. He remembered the moment her head had gently laid upon his shoulder, he had been reading over a document after their discussion of what he would say to the Cardinal, when he felt her body lean into his. When he looked down, it was then he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Was there something you wanted?" Catherine asked pulling Henry from his thoughts.

"How about a dance?"

Eyeing him up and down with suspicion, rather than scorn, a look Henry was very familiar with, Catherine nodded in acquiescence, making Henry feel eight feet tall. Rising with his wife to descend upon the dance floor, Henry locked eyes with the newly promoted father hoping to convey the message that Catherine was still _his_ wife.

Moving around on the floor, Henry couldn't help but notice how different things were from their last dance a few weeks ago. There was still tension, but this time Henry wasn't perplexed by his feelings. It seemed rather obvious that he should be this smitten.

Once again though, the dance ended too quickly. This time however, Henry made no move to let Catherine go. He couldn't let her abandon him.

"Dance again?" he quickly asked, not even realizing how badly he wanted too until he said it aloud.

This got Catherine to stop in her tracks and slowly turn back to look at him.

"What with me?" Catherine asked incredulously. "Surely you must want to partner up with some other young lady, as far as I can tell, there are several here hoping to catch your eye. You wouldn't want to leave a lady disappointed."

"There is only one woman I am interested in pleasing" he replied in a low tone, trying to make sure she was the only one to hear, plus he also knew from past experience that tone usually had an effect on her, and it did. He could see a faint blush starting to appear. She also hadn't come up with a quick retort yet, and Catherine was only at a loss for words when she was genuinely reeling.

"I…" she trailed off, hopefully not trying to come up with a nice way of saying no Henry hoped, "I guess that wouldn't be a problem."

And so they danced again, this time though electricity was surging through them, looking and moving together as if they hadn't had years of estrangement between them. To Henry the moment was sublime. Even as the second dance came to a close, Catherine stayed by his side, allowing the two of them to walk about the room without interruptions from others.

"Henry, why did you interrupt my conversation with the father earlier?" Catherine asked.

Responding more gruffly than he meant, "He should be more focused on his objective in Rome."

"He was simply asking me about life in Rome and the workings of the Vatican."

"He was not _interested_ in Rome, my dear."

"Are you implying that the father, who has taken vows of chastity, chosen to live a pious life in reverence to God, would be having untoward thoughts? About me?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying," Henry insisted, and then added once her noticed her eyes rolling, "You and I both know that being a man of the cloth doesn't mean giving up worldly pleasures. Not too long ago a Pope had illegitimate children, he even housed his mistress there."

"You are right, I should stay away from men like that" she added sarcastically.

Knowing where this was starting to go Henry tried to state his case differently, "That's not what I meant. I just meant to say that I didn't like where his gaze was drifting, and he wasn't the only man tonight I wanted to pummel."

"It's not me, who you should worry about straying" she said simply and took her leave, probably to go chat with Nostradamus, another man that vexed Henry.

As the festivities drew to a close, Henry noticed Catherine leave to retire for the evening. He followed after her, wanting to apologize for his behavior earlier.

"Catherine wait!" She turned looking at him expectantly, and maybe just a tad annoyed. "I just wanted to apologize. I acted the part of a cad."

"Why couldn't you just trust me? Did you think I would embarrass France?"

"I can assure you that my reaction was less of a political matter as it was a personal one."

"He's a priest Henry, one that we just promoted! Do you think so little of me?"

"No!" Henry exclaimed, reaching out he took her hand, hoping she could feel even a sliver of what he felt for her through the gesture, "I just…It's just that…" he sighed, "what I think of you is the exact opposite."

Taking pity on his floundering Catherine smiled, Henry loved that she smiled, he hadn't fully botched it up this time. He moved his gaze back to her hand as he played with the rings she was wearing.

"He was letting his gaze stray" Catherine admitted. Henry looked up from her hand and to her face, which had taken on a mischievous appearance. "He also had a little too much to drink, to say that while I did not encourage, I didn't discourage either."

Realization dawned on him.

"Your behavior of late had perplexed me and I was curious to see your reaction of how you've treated me over the past years."

"Well it was terrible, I can assure you" Henry replied. "I will be better, I swear to you."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep."

Henry got closer to her face. The air was heavy with a mixture of tension and electricity. Reverting back to the tone she loved, "I intend to keep this one."

"We shall see" Catherine whispered, rising on her toes, she closed the distance between the two of them and gave Henry a small kiss. Henry was shocked and took a second to respond back appropriately, but just as quickly as it started, Catherine pulled back, surprise etched on both of their faces.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, please" Henry pleaded.

"I…I should go" Catherine responded, looking around the hall, probably for the closest escape.

Henry released her hand, if he didn't he probably would have pulled her to him and continued what she had started.

"Catherine, please, don't regret it" his voice trying to convey how much that small peck meant to him.

"Goodnight" Catherine said breathlessly, and with that she was off, disappearing down a corridor.

Henry stood planted to the spot where he stood, relief washing over him. While Catherine ended up putting up a wall and fleeing again, it was only after she kissed him. Turning around heading towards his apartments Henry was smiling, it seemed she wasn't as impervious to him as she wanted him to believe. It made a man feel good, even one with a long road ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Catherine still hadn't recovered from the night before. She had no idea how she just lost her senses and kissed him. What had come over her?

Truth be told though, she did know what came over her. As much as she loathed admitting it, she was still head over heels in love with Henry. It wasn't fair either, that he knew all the right buttons to push too. The moment in the hall when he dropped into his low register, her knees started to wobble, and she knew she was a goner.

Of course she didn't think _she'd_ kiss him. As he was speaking her gaze just kept going to his mouth, and all her thoughts were on how good he'd taste, and how much she just missed him. Next thing she knew she was on her tip toes and going for it. Way to play it cool she chastised herself.

Catherine looked up to the sky, allowing the sun to hit her face and warm it up. Hopefully the sun would cover up any blush that just appeared with her thinking of the kiss, and everything she wished had happened after.

She had decided to go for a walk in the gardens that morning, hoping to clear her head, and exercise Henry from her thoughts. The castle had just been too stifling, everything reminding her of Henry thus making her relive her moment of weakness. Even now, she thought she could hear his voice. She must really being going mad she thought, she knew Henry had meetings with his advisors, something to do with Calais and the English.

Keep your thoughts focused on the gardens, Catherine thought. She couldn't keep letting her mind wander back to Henry. She focused on a rose bush a little bit further down the path. It was in full bloom and looked absolutely stunning, maybe she should tell the gardener to plant more. The fragrance that several blooming bushes would give off would be quite nice.

Oomph!

Catherine suddenly found herself being carried bridal style across the garden by a running mad person.

Just as she got her wits about her and was about to call for help, she was deposited right behind a tree. There she came face to face with her assailant, or rather his chest, as he had her wedged between him and the tree.

Ah, it was Henry, why was she not more surprised.

"Henry, what in the…" Catherine started to demand, but his hand quickly covered her mouth, muffling the rest of question.

"Shhh Catherine, we are in grave danger" Henry said as he peeked around the tree in the direction from which they came, the only expression on his face was one of complete seriousness.

Catherine, feeling her heart start to race, wanted answers.

"What are you talking about? We have several guards posted and none of them are acting like we are under attack. What is going on?"

"Quiet Catherine, it feeds off fear."

"Feeds off fear? What the devil…"

"The dragon, Catherine" Henry responded as if it were the most obvious answer.

Catherine looked Henry square in face. His expression was in earnest. Henry genuinely believed there was a dragon in the East garden. Everything made sense now, he had lost his mind.

"The dragon" Catherine repeated, "and just where is this dragon now?"

"Currently being slayed" Henry invited her to look, indicating with his head the direction of the beast. As she peaked from behind the tree she saw Charles, little Henry, and even Margot stabbing the rose bush she had just been inspecting with wooden swords.

"Where did Margot get a sword?"

"Oh well you see, Charles, Henry and I originally set out to save Margot from the dragon, but then Margot decided that she didn't want to be the damsel in distress. This caused a fight between Charles and Margot, and then since they took so long to argue, Henry pointed out that I had been burned by the dragon while they fought. So I gave my sword to Margot, not wanting to hold the troops back with my injury and all."

"I see" Catherine replied.

"Then you appeared, and the dragon soon wanted you. So Henry, Charles, and Margot created a diversion for the dragon and your favorite knight was sent to save you."

"My favorite…you mean you?" Catherine asked incredulously. Where on Earth did he come up with these things?

Henry leaned in, placing one hand on the tree right next to her head, "Well what am I supposed to think? Since rescuing you, you have not let go of me."

Catherine suddenly became aware of her arms. It was true, her traitorous appendages were in fact still linked behind his lower back. She didn't know if she should let go, an action she found she really didn't want to do, or continue as they were, probably playing right into Henry's hand.

"I needed something to throw in the way of the dragon's flames" Catherine attempted to save face, while linking her own hands behind her back, pinning them between the tree and herself this way they couldn't reach for Henry again.

Henry chuckled, his face taking on more of a boyish appearance. Had it not been for the tree behind her, Catherine surely would have fallen over. In that moment Henry looked so much like the younger version of himself that had irrevocably captured her heart.

"Will you not" Henry leaned in closer, "thank" closer still, "me" good god how much further until they collided, "for coming" Catherine shut her eyes, bracing for impact, "to your aide?" She waited, surely any moment now Henry would swoop in. She wouldn't resist either, she wanted him. Even now with her eyes shut, her world was spinning.

And then it happened. She wanted to say that Henry started kissing her, but by judging the way her hands had clutched his sides, drawing him closer she was equally guilty. They kissed as if in this single moment they could erase all the anger, bitter, and hurt they had caused against one another. Henry stepped towards her, making their bodies flush while the hand on the tree had moved to hold the back of her head.

"PAPA!"

Catherine jumped while Henry let out curse, both completely forgetting their surroundings. While both needed a second to recover it was Henry that found his voice first, "Coming!"

He lifted his head and looked at Catherine, his eyes dark, telling her that he didn't want to end that moment. He offered her his hand which Catherine took, because it was the polite thing to do, not because touching him gave her comfort, and they went out from behind the tree towards their children.

"Oh papa you saved mama!" Little Henry cried out.

"Of course I did, I'm not her favorite knight for nothing" This time, Catherine kept her opinions quiet, partly because of the children, and partly because her head was still spinning from their interrupted kiss.

"Look mama, I killed the dragon" Margot said.

"No, you only got in the way, you almost got papa killed" Charles retorted.

"From where I'm standing, it looks like three brave knights all killed the dragon" Catherine said while looking at the damage her beautiful rose bush had sustained, there were now only two full blooms left with leaves, petals, and a few branches strewn about the grass.

"It was a team effort, you all three delivered killing blows" Henry put in, trying to stop another fight from breaking out when he saw Margot open her mouth with what could only be fighting words.

"And you saved mama" Little Henry added.

"Yes, and I saved the beautiful queen" Henry smiled wickedly while locking eyes with Catherine.

Catherine, who had finally recovered from her moment of insanity behind the tree, fought the urge to roll her eyes at Henry's words.

It was then the party heard a soft "ahem" from behind them, one of Henry's messengers.

"Your highness, the council is ready."

Henry sighed, loudly.

"Well duty awaits" Henry said as he went over and hugged each of his children good bye. When he reached Catherine he took her hand and pressed a searing kiss to the top of her hand.

"I would very much like to see you sometime after the council has met and discuss what you think would be best"

Catherine felt her mouth open in shock.

"Of course" she stammered, finding those were the only words she could get out. Henry rarely wanted to discuss political decisions with her, most recent behavior excluded. After she watched Henry walk away, she found the nearest bench, trying so very hard to wrap her head around everything that had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They really are helpful and so nice.

Soon, Henry and Catherine were meeting every few nights to discuss plans for taking and keeping Calais. Since Catherine was not allowed during in council he would debrief her and keep her updated. He fully trusted her judgment, but convincing the rest of the gentlemen, especially those that still viewed her as a foreigner, would not happen overnight.

Tonight was no exception. Currently Henry was sitting down at a table, looking over a military map of Calais, trying to figure out the best plan for attack. Catherine was turned around leaning against the table to Henry's left, pouring over letters written by generals and spies about the English's movements.

Spain was practically surrounding them, with influence in England, the Holy Roman Empire, and Italy. Henry wanted to make a statement, and let Spain know that France was just as mighty and taking back Calais felt like a step in the right direction.

He knew he needed to tread carefully and make only prudent decisions, hence why he needed Catherine's advice, that and it was a perfect excuse to be alone with her.

Actually at this very moment Henry was struggling to concentrate on the project before him. Every little twitch, sigh, movement, anything Catherine did would distract him. Normally he could keep his affections at bay but right now, his desire for her was coursing through him. He found his eyes constantly being pulled in her direction, which was nonsense really, Catherine was just standing there, not doing anything provocative, except existing.

"Henry what do you think…" As Catherine spoke her hand came down onto Henry's, and he was lost. The world actually stopped. He heard nothing that she said. All that he could focus on was the energy between their two hands. Her touch, innocuous as it was, had Henry reeling.

Blinking, Henry slowly lifted his head to look at her. Oh, the world was spinning he noted, that would explain the dizziness he felt. Once his eyes finally beheld her face, the air was knocked right out of him. Despite the concerned, confused expression, he realized she was the most spectacular thing his eyes had ever beheld.

In this moment he fully understood the true depth of his emotions for her. He had always been attracted to her, always known that he had loved her, always craved peace within their union, but now he _knew,_ he _felt_ the enormity of his love.

Continuing on without her wasn't an option at this point. Catherine made him a better king and father, in return he knew he had to be the best of husbands. Even the possibility of going to war with England didn't scare him. He had nothing to fear, as long as Catherine was right there he knew things would be ok. There was no way he could give up on them.

"Henry are you alright? You look as if you might cast up your dinner?" Catherine asked tentatively starting to withdraw her hand from his grasp.

Coming back to the present, Henry tried to process her question. His grip on her hand only tightened.

"I'm great! I'm wonderful! In fact I've never felt better!" He responded enthusiastically, standing up with a new found energy. "I've just realized the most monumental thing." He reached around and grabbed her other hand, making it so they would be face to face, or they would be if Catherine weren't quite so perfectly short.

Chuckling at his antics, Catherine asked, "And what military strategy have you come up with?"

Realizing that Catherine believed his outburst to be related to Calais, he wasn't sure how to tread next. He knew that just coming out and declaring his love would be a waste, she would never believe the authenticity of his words, not that he could blame her. Her walls that he was slowly trying to break would come back up.

He also knew that he wasn't quick enough to come up with even a flimsy attempt of a strategy to share with her.

Who knew talking to one's wife could be so difficult.

"I've just…that is to say…" he blundered, "I've come to realize something and I've got to tell you."

"Go on" Catherine replied hesitantly, as if she knew where this was going and didn't actually want him to go on.

"It struck me how remarkable you are" Henry started, deciding show her how much you respect her would be the best approach. "I mean here you are poring over documents to try and help your neglectful wastrel of a husband. Despite everything I've done to you, the affairs, Diane, doubting your intentions, making mockery of you in front of the court, _everything_ , you are still here."

While finding a spot to look at on the floor, Catherine whispered, "I don't want Francis to inherit a ruined kingdom."

"What I really mean to say is, I'm sorry" that got her to look up, and once she did Henry was punched in the gut. Her eyes showed her shock at his apology, but also years of hurt, all by his hand. "I'm sorry for turning to Diane, I'm sorry for all the other little dalliances, for undermining your position, for allowing Diane to undermine you, just," he paused trying to gather the right words, "I'm just sorry for not being the husband you deserve."

After what felt like hours Catherine finally responded, "I'm….I'm not quite sure what to say." She was clearly trying to process everything he had just said, and probably was also trying to gauge his authenticity.

"You don't need to say anything" he said taking a step closer to her while lowering his head so he could whisper to her, "Just know that I'm not giving up on us, I won't ever give up on us". She shivered at his words, causing Henry to smile. He loved knowing that despite everything he still had some sort of effect on her.

Of course he wanted that to involve more than lust. He wanted her to know that she could trust him with anything. He wanted her eyes to light up with love and laughter when she saw him, not pain and anger. He wanted her to need him like how he needed her. In that moment he would have sworn that even his breathing depended on her, so strong was his love for her.

Bringing her hands up to his face he kissed both knuckles, "I'll prove it to you." And with that he turned to leave and let her collect her thoughts. He wanted to declare everything to her, truly let her know how much he loved her, but also knew that overwhelming her would send her fleeing in the other direction, and his apology already had her head spinning.

He could do this. He could win back his wife's affections. Her guard was already slipping. Certainly Catherine kissing him after the banquet, _and_ their moment behind the tree was proof of that, both of which he often relived. Yes, he could win her back.


	10. Chapter 10

It took Catherine a few days to recover from Henry's surprising apology. Though if she were honest with herself she hadn't fully recovered, and found herself thinking of his words often.

Luckily it seemed that their schedules pulled them apart, sparing Catherine from facing Henry, so whenever they did interact it was in a very public settings and both were so good at playing their roles none knew they had just had a monumental discussion.

Of course she could feel the tension between them. Every time he looked at her it seemed like his eyes were boring into hers. When he took her hand, it felt all prickly, and it felt like he would let his hand linger on hers, not quite wanting to let her go. How she wished he would let it linger, maybe even pull her towards him, embrace her, and…

She looked up from her papers. This was getting ridiculous. Even before his apology she found herself getting lost in thought about him, and all the things she wanted to do with him. It seemed like almost everything prompted her to fantasize or relive a memory. Just that very morning as she was on her way to the chapel she spotted an alcove. The same alcove that many years before Henry had ducked her into, to whisper silly nothings into her ear that ultimately forced her to miss morning prayers, but it had been so worth it.

She grabbed the papers off her desk and used them as a fan to cool herself off. This newfound infatuation with her husband was going to be the death of her. First her hands, and now her thoughts strayed to Henry.

The whole thing was rather ridiculous. She'd walked by that alcove several times with nary a thought about a stolen moment from over ten years ago. In fact her body's reaction to whenever Henry was around was getting out of hand. A month ago they tolerated each other, coming only together for appearances. Now when they were in the same room it felt like all the oxygen had been removed, glances filled with passion and promise would be exchanged, and she couldn't help but be pulled to him.

She needed to clear her head she thought as she stood. A walk would help, it usually did.

Making her way towards the south courtyard she was stopped by loud cheering. Perplexed she gazed around until her eyes spotted a crowd at the tennis courts. Henry always loved tennis she reflected, and he always looked so athletic when he played. His white silk shirt always showed off his physique. She used to love watching him play, and his passion usually followed him off the courts.

She shivered, thinking back on happier times for them. Maybe she should take a peek at the match, just to see who was playing. Maybe it was a close game. Of course if she looked deep within her heart she wanted to know if Henry was out there, possibly playing.

No, she chastised herself. The whole point of her break was to get Henry off her mind, not go looking for him. So naturally she found herself walking up to the courts.

Anticipation built within her as she neared the game, growing tenfold when she spied her old spectating spot open.

As she took her place, disregarding all the quizzical glances sent her way, she allowed herself to take in the game. The opponent furthest from her was a young lord, she couldn't quite remember his name off hand, and he was being soundly beat by, her eyes darted to the man nearest to her. Oh no, she thought, ignoring the ripple of excitement that pulsed through her body, it was Henry.

Fate had to be playing a cruel joke on her. She was supposed to be out getting a breather to exercise Henry from her mind, not getting new material for her fantasies, and boy was she getting new ideas. Currently his shirt was pulled forward, making the v deeper showing off more of his chest.

She opened her eyes, oddly she didn't even remember closing them. She remembered looking at Henry, noticing his shirt, his chest under his shirt, wanting to run her fingers over his chest, ah yes, now she remembered it all.

She looked up, intending to watch some of the match, and she could have sworn Henry was looking into her soul. He had leaned over to pick up the ball to serve and somehow his eyes found hers, almost like he was pulled in her direction. His gaze was intense and unwavering, but also unreadable, whereas she, she feared, was an open book. In that moment she believed Henry knew everything about her, from her childhood to every thought she'd ever had.

It was thrilling, but also terrifying. To think that one person could know her so well, to truly understand and dare she say appreciate her true self. She didn't like being vulnerable, especially to him. She was always so conscious of what his opinion of her was, and if she let him in what if he didn't like what he found. It was much easier to put up walls, especially after he had broken her heart.

And just as quickly as it started, the moment was gone. She was transported back to the match, and Henry had gone back to playing. Catherine held on to the fence, needing something to support her. Looking around nobody seemed to have noticed Henry and hers' moment.

In fact nobody seemed to think she was acting strangely at all, which she had to be. She felt strange, though she couldn't say why. She just knew that once Henry had looked at her, everything had changed. She didn't feel the like the same person, and she felt like everything she had been through had been building up to this one look from Henry. Was it the love and adoration in his eyes that affected her? Or was it the fact that she wasn't quite sure if she had even seen those emotions in his eyes.

Reminding herself that she was in public, she tried to regain composure and look unaffected by whatever had affected her. Henry played like he always did, magnificently. Throughout the game he continued to steal glances at her, every gaze giving her butterflies in her stomach. After scoring one point he even pointedly looked at her square in the face and flashed her his biggest smile. Her knees almost gave out.

Catherine ended up watching the entire game. She told herself it was because she was such a fan of the sport, not the image of Henry jogging, or winning, or leaning over to pick up the ball, even though she knew those very images were the reason she stayed. Maybe when she could be honest with herself over her love for her husband, then she and Henry could try to move forward, but until that day, if it ever came, these fantasies would have to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine had come.

She stood there, in _her_ spot, and watched him play tennis. Just like when they were newlyweds.

Henry couldn't believe it. One minute he was out on the court playing against Lord Dupont and then suddenly as if he were possessed, something made him look at Catherine's old spot. He knew no one was standing there, he had always kept that spot open giving the crowd various reasons to not stand there. He didn't know why, he knew Catherine was not likely to ever show her face at the tennis courts, especially if he were playing.

But then today, she did show her face. She watched him, and he knew the moment when she occupied her spot. He felt the energy change, and for some reason he was being pulled to look in her direction. It was then their eyes made contact.

Seeing her meant the world to Henry, and he hoped he conveyed that with his look. It took everything in him to not go right over to her, but that would cause a scene, something he knew Catherine would not enjoy.

So he channeled all his pent up energy into beating Lord Dupont, making sure all his moves were crisp and effective. He had to make sure that she would witness him at his best. Whenever he had a chance he would sneak a peak in her direction to make sure she was still there, which she always was!

Typically as the game would go on Henry should get more and more tired, but Catherine's presence only fueled him. He only felt breathless when thinking about approaching her.

Once the match was over, Henry looked back to make sure he could escort Catherine to wherever she desired to go, but immediately noticed her making her way back to the castle. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to be her, Henry ignored everyone attempting to speak with him, and took off after her.

Finally catching up to her, Henry reached for her arm, "Catherine I…"

But whatever he was going to say left his mind completely when she turned and looked at him. She looked flushed, as if she had overexerted herself, but all she had done was walk away from the tennis courts. Surely she couldn't be hot, it was barely warm outside. Her eyes immediately raked his whole body as she turned to face him. Her gaze even seemed to linger on a few designated areas, all the while her breathing became labored.

Was she sick? Maybe, though it wasn't very often that his wife was sick.

"What was it that you wanted?" Catherine replied.

Henry reexamined her. Her voice was definitely stilted, but with a nervous undertone. This time her gaze never left his mouth. If she wasn't sick something was definitely bothering her.

"Catherine are you feeling alright, you don't seem quite yourself."

"Of course! I'm just very busy. I shouldn't have tarried at the game so long." She replied curtly, though her eyes still never left his lips. This last bit Henry noted with suspicion.

"Where are you off too? Perhaps I could escort you there?" Henry added while sticking out arm for her to grab. This time her eyes did move to his waiting arm, and on the way back to his mouth lingered on the deep v of his shirt. He also took notice of the fact that she still had yet to reply. If she were truly annoyed with him, by now she would have come up with scathing retort.

It took Catherine a full five seconds before she acquiesced. In fact in the moments before she took his arm it looked like she gulped. Was she nervous? It had been a few days since he remarked on how astonishing she was, and they hadn't worked out where they stood, or what he wanted to happen.

On their way back to the castle Henry couldn't help but notice how distracted Catherine was. Slowly her grip on him would tighten and then suddenly, as if she were aware that she was clutching his arm like she'd never let go, it would loosen. She also kept bumping into him, not that he had a problem with her proximity, but Catherine was not known for clumsiness. She even stumbled.

"Catherine are you sure nothing is amiss?" he asked stopping them in their tracks. Only when he forced eye contact did he continue, "You seem very…distracted this afternoon."

"I'm just…ugh…I'll be fine once I've cleared my head." She stuttered. Catherine never stuttered or mumbled her phrasing, only when flustered, and truth be told she didn't seem all that angry at him more herself. Could it be…? There was no way she was fighting feelings towards him, right?

"Catherine, is my presence upsetting you?"

"Ha, as if you have that much influence over me."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" Presently she was looking beyond him, back up the hill.

Forcing her eyes to look at him she replied, "I was merely taking note of the courtiers who are watching us as if we were the most fascinating couple on Earth."

Henry chuckled, "We are the King and Queen of France whose relationship is notoriously fraught with tension, yet here we stand in a field holding hands having a peaceful conversation, just the two of us."

Catherine frowned, reminding Henry of her younger self. She always hated being bested, especially by him. It took everything in his power not to steal a victory kiss from her.

"Well then I shall take this moment to address you, I understand if there is some awkwardness between us considering how surprising my comments to you the other night were. But please know that I meant every word I said."

Catherine seemed to have forgotten how to blink. All she was doing was looking at him straight in the eyes. Her grip tightened on his hand, and suddenly their lips locked.

The kiss happened so fast, but Henry was more than ready for it. He easily kept up with her urgency and soon started to demand more. His free arm snaked around her waist, drawing her as close as possible, while her free arm went around the back of his neck, making sure to keep him in place.

As the kiss grew more heated he put his other hand just below her bottom, causing a small squeak of surprise to escape her. But not to be outdone, Catherine took one of her hands and slipped it up his shirt, running her fingers along his torso, causing a deep growl of need to come from him.

Neither would relinquish control, both fighting over who had the bigger need for the other. Henry decided to let his passions roam and started to move his kiss from her lips on to her neck. When he heard her breath hitch and her nails dug into his back, he knew he made the right move.

This moment was wonderful, and Henry wanted Catherine to feel the same spell he was under. Here he was kissing the woman of his dreams, his wife, on what had to be the loveliest of days so far, in a field with flowers at their feet. He never wanted this moment to end, it was perfect.

Or rather it was until Catherine's now unoccupied lips uttered, "Oh no, we truly have quite the audience."


	12. Chapter 12

Catherine was equally as mortified as she was angry that she and Henry couldn't continue. Once she drew his attention to their audience he quickly let her go. She huffed, she couldn't help it, and his touch had felt so wonderful.

Henry, on the other hand, hearing her annoyance smiled sheepishly at her, only fueling her ire.

"Perhaps we should relocate to the safety of the castle" Catherine's eyebrows shot up, "only to remove ourselves from prying eyes. The longer we stand here looking at each other, the more gossip we will fuel. Once inside we can part ways…or not."

Catherine gave Henry a quick side glance, one that said she didn't enjoy his little jab. Nevertheless Henry stuck out his arm for Catherine to grab hold of.

"Maybe we should refrain from touching one another."

"If you insist dear wife."

On the walk back, Catherine could feel her cheeks getting red. She was embarrassed. She realized that she could not control herself in Henry's company, the whole court had just witnessed her lack of control, and soon the whole court would probably watch Henry take a new mistress. The whole situation was mortifying.

As they approached the castle Henry further antagonized Catherine by speaking.

"So what shall we do concerning our lack of decorum?"

"Just ignore it and hope the gossip blows over soon."

Henry looked at her pointedly, "Catherine, I had my hands on your bottom, and you were in the process of practically lifting my shirt up. I don't think that this will just blow over."

Wanting to escape Henry's company before she did something she regretted, either strangle him or continue where they left off she snapped back, "Let them think whatever! We have seven children they must know _something_ goes on!"

"So if anyone questions me I should say…" Henry trailed off.

"Say whatever you want. It matters not to me!" Catherine huffed. She really just wanted to retreat back to her rooms, ignoring the part of her that wanted Henry to follow her up there, despite his annoying tendencies.

"I might say maybe we are in love," Henry said in a less confident voice.

This made Catherine's world stop, and she felt her heart seize up. In a small voice she replied, "Why? They wouldn't believe it."

"I'm not so…" Upon hearing footsteps approach, both Catherine and Henry resumed a dignified manner.

"What on Earth has gotten into the two of you?" Francis practically yelled as he approached his parents.

"We're idiots" Catherine responded at the same time Henry replied "We're in love."

Catherine quickly looked at Henry with an expression that could only be described as annoyed. Henry smiled back.

With a small quirk of his lips Francis replied, "Some might say that is the same exact thing."

"Look, clearly your father was feeling impassioned by his win, and I was suffering from sun fatigue."

"Sun fatigue?" Both Henry and Francis said at the exact same time, both wearing the same confused expression.

"Yes, it's when you are out in the sun for too long and it affects your thinking."

"And here I thought it was my rugged good looks and devilish charm that won you over." Now it was Catherine's turn to don an expression of disbelief.

"Those haven't worked on me ever since I gained sense." Catherine took a step closer to Henry, _only_ to prove that she had control of the situation.

"Surely the sun cannot be blamed for all of your slips, for quite a few of our encounters I remember a moon, or not emerging from a room for days. Surely the sun doesn't affect you through walls." Henry countered while also taking a step towards Catherine.

Catherine looked back at him affronted, "Of course it is not always the sun, sometimes there is wine involved, or I'm feeling excited by the music, there was the need for heirs, or I just want to get my kicks and being a married woman I only have so many options."

"Me" Henry replied, his tone low and possessive sounding, waking up a want within Catherine she didn't know she possessed.

"You" Catherine echoed softly, losing herself within his dark eyes.

"Now seems to be a good time to remind you two that I am still here," Francis interrupted them, looking quite queasy, "I'd say just get whatever it is out of your systems and carry on" and with that Francis was off.

"You know, our eldest is quite something" Henry added.

"Of course he is, he takes after me" Catherine shot back. Her son was right. They could just fall into bed with one another and give in to their desires, but taking Henry to bed meant that she would then be one step closer to losing him to another, and she didn't want that.

She wanted him to stay and if he could guarantee that he wouldn't grow tired of her after a night then they probably wouldn't even make it upstairs. She knew too that he would eventually grow tired of this sexual tension between them but if she didn't fully expose her heart when he left it might not hurt as bad as it had in the past. Hopefully.

"He will make the very best of kings then." Henry said reaching for Catherine's hand, and they stood there in silence appreciating the man their son had become.

Once the silence had become too much to bear and the realization hit that she and Henry were just standing there holding hands, Catherine tried to make her move. She slowly started to tug her hand back to her side.

"Catherine I…"

"I too must be off. I have a lot of to do."

"Please can't we just talk…"

But she would not let him finish. She couldn't listen to his flowery words, with how she was feeling right now she would end up giving into him, and she didn't want to lose his attention. Not yet.

"Truly Henry I must go, we can talk later when we are both free." And with that Catherine made her escape. It was only when she knew no one could stumble upon her did she sag against a wall and let her true emotions show. 


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry for the delay, this chapter just really didn't want to be written. Also thank you for the lovely reviews!

Henry backed off for the rest of the afternoon, sensing that was probably best for Catherine. However, he decided to escort her down to dinner, rather than just meet her in the dining hall. He hoped that this small gesture would make a bigger impact for his wife and their court.

This was why he found himself currently waiting outside his wife's chambers. His goal was to surprise her, and catch the loving surprise that only her eyes would show, and it would be there he knew it, their past encounters let him know that she did feel _something._

Of course in hindsight, after already waiting for half an hour, maybe he should have alerted someone, he forgot how long it took for Catherine to get ready. Glancing around the hall taking notice of the lack of people milling about, save for her two guards, Henry made his way over to a bench against the hall. He had wanted to look dignified and handsome for her, but right now comfort was winning out over looks.

After sitting in what felt like an hour of contemplative silence Henry asked, "Are either of you two married?"

The two guards both started at being addressed.

"Y..Ye..Yes, your majesty" the older of two stammered out. The younger guard just gaped at the older one.

Henry ignoring both of their reactions continued, "And does your wife test you?"

Finding the whole situation odd but not wanting to question his king, the guard answered, "I believe my lord that it could be said that I test her."

Chuckling while rising to his feet, Henry went over to him and patted the man on the shoulder in solidarity, "I understand completely." Looking over at the younger one, who still looked like he couldn't believe the king was acknowledging him, Henry continued, "Just you wait, a wife is the most maddeningly wonderful adventure." The young man just nodded his head. "Of course you also need to pick the right woman, I'm sure your fellow guardsman would agree. "

Finding that in his boredom of waiting for Catherine he liked teasing this younger man, Henry decided to see how far he could antagonize him.

"Are you currently courting someone young man?"

"No your majesty."

"But judging from your blush there is someone in mind. "

"Um yes your majesty."

Chuckling Henry tried to ease the young guard, "Don't worry I used to be the same way whenever anyone brought up Catherine early on in our marriage, only I would get a full body blush and tongue-tied whenever she was mentioned. God forbid she was actually around, then I was just hopeless."

"Did it ever get better" the young guard found his voice, apparently love matters trumped intimidation by the king.

"Gradually it did. We also learned to be comfortable with one another. But when she smiles, and I mean a true smile, it always stops me." He paused getting lost in some of his happiest memories, then had to stop himself before his thoughts got out of hand.

The guard furiously nodded his head in ascent, while the older guard tried to hide his smile.

Looking at Catherine's door, Henry began to wonder if maybe Catherine had already left for the meal. Maybe she had prearranged to get ready somewhere else? He was sure that she was not ill, and it was not like her to feign a headache when it came to matters of state, there would be dignitaries joining them at the table.

"The queen was preparing for dinner in her chambers correct?" He asked really hoping he wasn't just standing there for nothing.

"Yes, your majesty, she should still be in her chambers." The older guard replied.

"You don't think that she will be in there too much longer right? I had hoped to escort her down myself, but soon I will have to go and greet these dignitaries. I had just wanted her there next to me." The two men nodded in agreement. "She is the best at her role. France is quite lucky to have her as its queen" Henry trailed off, finding his words almost hollow. He would have much rather have said she he was lucky to have her as a wife, but finding it too intimate given the history of their marriage.

As if summoning her, Henry heard her door start to open. He quickly turned to face her wanting to see her expression, hoping it would show excitement at his presence, and the excitement was there. Anyone else would have missed it, her proud expression never changed, but her eyes widened at her surprise of seeing him waiting, they radiated warmth at just seeing him, and Henry saw it all, filling him to the brim with happiness.

"Henry what are you doing here?"

"I came to escort you to dinner. I thought that we could greet the dignitaries from Milan together" Henry replied while extending his hand.

She took his hand and as they made their way through the castle Henry continued, "You look stunning tonight."

"I've worn this dress several times, there's nothing special about it" she responded giving him a side glance.

"And every time it does you justice, especially when you wear it with that necklace." She was currently wearing a gift from him from several years prior. He had given her the pearl necklace for her birthday. It was his favorite gift he had given her, primarily because of the response it had elicited.

"I've worn this necklace several times as well."

"Not within the last few years."

"How would you know?"

"I always notice you" Henry replied with a tone that signaled he was done with her quibbling, hoping she would understand the seriousness of his statement.

Upon entering, the guests from Milan were presented to them and dinner soon began. Though informal, Henry still wanted to make a good impression on Milan, he wanted their support against Spain. It was for this reason that he perturbed that Catherine kept distracting him. Not that she was doing anything wrong, she was doing splendidly. He just wanted her opinion, her to be a part of discussions, really he just wanted her right next to him, and if she wanted to hold his hand well he wouldn't stop her.

While attempting to talk allegiances, and keep his eye on Catherine, the Duke of Longueville with a young woman came up to him.

"Your majesty, I would like to present my niece Marie-Madeleine. "

Henry knew immediately what this was about. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he responded trying to show polite disinterest.

"Madeleine is newly arrived at court, your majesty."

"Ah, newly arrived? From where?"

"From Tours, your majesty" the young woman responded making eye contact with him at the end. Had he not been irrevocably in love with his wife, maybe she would have had a chance, she was a pretty young woman, but Henry could only see Catherine.

"Madeleine is eager to learn the ways of court" her uncle jumped in. "I was hoping someone would be willing to show her around, especially because I see my friend Lord LeBrun and I need to go over business matters with him desperately, and with that he was off, leaving Henry and the poor girl alone.

"So you are looking for a friend at court?" Henry responded nervously, desperately looking around for Catherine hoping she wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"Oh yes your majesty, I would love for a friend" she said lightly touching his arm.

Nerves going into overdrive Henry quickly responded, "I know just the person! Have you met Mary, Queen of Scots and my daughter-in-law? She's about your age and is kind, exceedingly so. Smart too, help you make the right decisions. You two will probably become fast friends."

"Oh," she responded sounding shocked, "that is most kind of you your majesty."

Hurriedly he made the necessary introductions and deposited Madeleine with Mary. It was then he was off, desperately needing Catherine.

Eventually he found her amongst the Milanese, happily speaking on behalf of France in her native tongue.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I need to borrow my wife for a quick moment."

Ignoring her questioning glance Henry tried to make small talk, "Catherine, how is this evening going for you?"

"You tell me husband, you haven't stopped watching me all evening." She responded coolly.

Taken aback at her tone he asked trying to add levity, "How would you know? You haven't even spared me a glance."

Giving him a sly smile she used his words against him, "I always notice you."


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine did know all of her husband's movements, discretely watching him was an art she had perfected over many years of marriage. So when she saw him conversing with a young woman, she felt her heart plummet.

Of course whenever she saw a potential dalliance for him, her heart plummeted. The years had never softened that particular blow. What she did not expect was the overwhelming need to let everyone know he was _her_ husband. She couldn't believe that this retched duke would just introduce this woman after the most interesting tidbit of gossip was she and Henry completely entwined in front of everyone just a few hours ago.

While Henry had been gaining her favor for over a month now, she still wanted to keep his interest, all to herself for at least a little longer. Personally she wanted his interest for the rest of their lives, but since he was so fickle, and that was likely to never happen, she wanted it for as long as she could.

So when Henry pulled her out of conversation with the Milanese, she tried to play it cool, and not let him know she was planning a gruesome demise for the duke who thought it ok to try and rattle their temporary peace.

"How would you know? You haven't even spared me a glance."

"I always notice you." She couldn't help but love that she could throw his words in his face. Earlier he hadn't given her time to fight back against his shocking statement.

"I can explain Madeleine" he rushed out quickly, and truly if her mind hadn't been planning on dispatching a servant to find out where the duke was staying to hasten his demise, she would have enjoyed his nervousness.

"You are already using her given name?" That had stopped Catherine cold, maybe she had to include the girl in her revenge plans. Or had she already lost him?

"Only because it was the name given to me by her blasted uncle, who practically dropped her into my lap, giving me this whole she needs a _friend_ speech. So to give her friends, I dropped her off with Mary, someone her own age." Henry responded animatedly, trying desperately to convey that what he was saying was the truth.

Catherine gave him a sardonic look, as if that statement would make her feel better.

"You know the duke wants your support in his upcoming property dispute" Catherine responded.

"He has a dispute?"

"He believes more property should have been included in his wife's dowry, specifically the land that is generating more money. Have you really not heard?"

"Clearly not, though it makes sense why he was willing to hand over his niece for my favor, now he most certainly will not get my support."

"He'll most likely blame his niece for not being able to capture your interest."

Henry's voice got really low, "My interests lie with a certain woman whom I have been fixated on since I was fourteen, and while I know that she hides her affection for me, if I were to slip my hand around her waist," he slipped his hand around Catherine's waist, "and pull her close," he pulled her close to him, "I would see love and longing in her eyes."

Catherine looked away, hoping he didn't see any of that, but knowing how she always melted with his words, he probably did. She, however, did count him holding her like this in front of anyone who was watching a victory. Maybe now the court would let her have him for however long Henry was interested in her.

Or not.

"Pardon your majesty" an alluring female voice came from behind Henry. As he turned to see who addressed him, Catherine noticed the unknown woman's attire. Clearly seduction was on her mind with her low-cut gown and bodice covered in ornate jewels. Her hair had been expertly swept up into a stunning headpiece laced with pearls. Catherine hated her immediately, and felt the annoyance of having to get rid of two people now.

She did though, enjoy the surprise in the woman's eyes when Henry spun and she noticed the queen.

"Oh! Forgive me your majesties. I did not see the queen" she tried to recover. "I was just hoping you could point me in the direction of the east wing. That is where my rooms are located and I seem to have gotten lost. My husband usually directs me, but he is back at our estate for the next fortnight."

Catherine couldn't believe it. This woman was propositioning her husband right in front of her! She also couldn't believe the reaction that was stirring up within herself. Henry was hers for the moment, and she was not about to lose him to this unknown woman. He was even wearing blue, which was her color. Eventually he'd stray, but not tonight.

Looking up at her husband, Catherine tried her hardest to sound provocative and took a gamble.

"Will I be seeing you in my chambers tonight husband?"

Henry, who had already had been stupefied by the boldness of the lady, let his jaw hit the floor. Catherine rarely initiated their intimacies, and never in front of anyone. She just hoped that he didn't fail her this time.

"Y..Ye…Yes!" Henry exclaimed. Catherine smiled and relief flooded through her. Leaning up onto her toes she kissed Henry right on the lips. Despite how brief the kiss was, when she pulled away she could see Henry's face deepen with a blush and warmth went all through her body.

"I will be ready within the hour" and with that Catherine took off towards the direction of her chambers, hoping and praying Henry would soon follow her and not that little strumpet.

Once she reached a hallway that was unoccupied, Catherine slumped against the wall, completely taken aback by her own actions. She thought she had learned to control her jealousy, she tried so hard not to let show how the affairs affected her. Then she had to go and blow that carefully crafted façade in one night. Why could Henry still rattle her so?

At the sound of someone walking, no more like running, down the hall, Catherine straightened, no one would find her lamenting the state of her marriage in the corridor.

Soon Henry rounded the corner, almost running into her.

"Henry what are you doing?"

Henry, trying to catch his breath couldn't respond quickly.

"Why were you running?"

"Didn't you say…" Henry tried to get out his defense.

Realization dawned on Catherine, "You mean to tell me that you were running to my chambers?"

Henry looked at her as if that were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Of course I was."

Catherine felt light-headed. The past month Henry had done nothing but shower her with compliments, and they had shared a few heated moments, but he hadn't been tested. This time when the chance for a dalliance appeared, he had chosen her. Both times! She had dreamed about him picking her for most of their marriage, had wanted to believe that he would pick her, and that want mixed with the raging jealousy that had been burning inside her gave her the courage to act out. Her dream actually became real.

Feeling the room start to move and her face grow warm, Catherine slouched against the wall, causing Henry to look concerned.

"Catherine, are you alright?"

Looking up at his concerned face forced a rush of emotions to surface. He looked so much like he young prince who had loved her dearly, the young man who had promised her the moon. Tears started to prick at her eyes.

"It's just you picked me." 


	15. Chapter 15

It was a gut punch to hear Catherine so shaken, to see her so insecure, especially knowing it was his fault. Guilt racked his insides filling him with his own insecurities. Perhaps he didn't deserve Catherine, his magnificent wife wasn't there as a commodity for him to just use when he please. But when he looked into her eyes and saw how much his presence meant to Catherine, he couldn't walk away.

Instead he walked to her, slowly, scanning her face with each step, looking for even the slightest hesitation. He didn't want her to have any regrets. As he neared though, she only seemed to regain her confidence, like she was aware of how badly Henry needed her.

"I will always pick you" he responded as he reached her. Looking into her eyes he hoped and prayed that she believed him. He meant it too, his heart had always picked her, and through it all his love had never abated. He had just allowed himself to be manipulated by others, and had allowed his pride to lead the way.

She hitched her breath, and Henry could see that she believed him. He wasn't sure if her belief would last, but right now in the moment she believed in him, and it shook Henry to his core. The feeling of her trust being with him so freely was so strong that Henry vowed even if they never spoke to one another again, he would never betray her.

Deciding to take a chance, Henry scooped Catherine up, using his hands as a seat underneath her bottom. Trying her hardest to hook her legs around Henry, he slid her skirts up, exposing her lower leg to the air.

It was at this time, that Catherine threw both her arms around Henry's neck and soon they were face to face, noses just barely touching. In one quick moment Henry bared all of his soul to Catherine. While they weren't saying anything verbally, Henry knew that his eyes were giving away all his secrets, and he was okay with this. There was no one else he'd rather share anything with.

And then all chaos broke loose. Henry and Catherine collided with such force he was surprised he was still standing. Neither one would relinquish control, both fighting to show the other who missed who more.

As Henry became more and more passionate he moved from her lips, jawline, neck, leaving no area left untouched. One hand got a more secure hold on Catherine, trying to bring her closer, while his other hand made a tantalizing trail up her leg, starting on her calf and slowly making its way up to her thigh.

Just as Henry's hand approached its desired target, Catherine became the voice of reason.

"Whose chambers are closer?" she panted, causing Henry to still. In his amorous state it took Henry a solid thirty seconds to understand what Catherine meant. Oh yes, they were still in a hallway leading from the banquet hall, which meant that anyone could happen upon them at any moment.

What hall were they even in? Glancing around Henry looked around for any clues. Judging from the salamander carved into the columns it meant that his father had done renovations in the hall, which meant that they were in the south wing of the castle, which also meant that they were at the furthest point from either of their chambers. Turning around, Catherine still in his arms, Henry tried to look down the hall. Giving her a quick kiss Henry took off down the hall.

"Um Henry, where are we going?"

"We aren't going to make it back to our chambers." He replied in matter of fact tone.

"That still leaves the question, where are we going?"

"To the first unoccupied room" he said as he tried a series of locked doors.

Holding on to him a litter tighter Catherine responded, "I see."

After a little pause Catherine added, "You can put me down if you want. It might allow you to walk faster."

"My plans involve us arriving at the same time, plus I don't want to put you down. I quite like holding you like this." Catherine didn't even try to hide her smile at his words causing Henry to double his efforts in finding them a private space.

Finally a door opened and Henry quickly scooted them inside. The room was dark save for a few candles in an arrangement further in the room. Putting Catherine down he went to lock the door.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I haven't a clue, but I know its empty save for the most desirable woman in France." Henry answered as he approached her, "Does it bother you?" His hands wrapped around her back and started to unlace her dress as his mouth claimed hers.

In between his kisses she was able to get out, "Not as long as you continue to make me feel like this."

And so for the next few hours Henry and Catherine rediscovered what it was to love one another.

Sunlight began to trickle in through the windows slowly waking Henry. As he woke he couldn't help but notice the beautiful purple shadow in the room from the stained glass windows, giving the room a comforting glow. Wait a minute, stained glass windows? Henry squinted trying to better see his surroundings. Those were stained glass windows and they told the story of St. Martin. Looking on either side of him and Catherine, who was currently cuddled around him, he noticed the pews.

Good god, they'd made love in the chapel, and from the looks of it, right in the middle of the floor. As the situation dawned on Henry, he looked down onto Catherine. He hated to wake her up, she looked so peaceful nestled into his side using her chemise as a blanket, but not waking her up wasn't an option.

"Catherine, Catherine darling please wake up" Henry used a tone Catherine had often taken when speaking to their children. Slowly she began to stir once Henry started to speak a little louder.

"Mmmm, what is it Henry?"

"Catherine I need for you to wake up, we have to get to our chambers…immediately" he added that last bit to try and show urgency. Standing up he went to go retrieve his pants, which were over by the locked door. As he also took stock of their clothing lying about the chapel he asked, "How many parts to your dress were there?"

"Henry!" Ah she must have noticed their location, "Are we in the chapel?"

"So it would seem" he replied pulling on one of his boots that he found on the opposite side of the pew from Catherine.

"We are going to hell" she muttered as she put her chemise on.

"Come now, surely a king and his queen, who just so happened to be related to _two_ of God's representatives on Earth can have some indiscretions" He came over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and handed Catherine her bodice, which had been draped over a candle stick.

"Ha if you plan on bringing in the Medici popes for defense we are truly lost souls. Would you mind tying me up in the back?"

As he tied her in Henry responded, "Well then if last night condemned us to Hell then it was worth it and I regret nothing, in fact I'd do it again and again." He pulled her in for a hug, "And on the bright side, at least we'll have each other down there."

Silence reigned while the two half-dressed monarchs held on to one another until finally Henry broke the silence, "Catherine is that your skirt over by the alter?"

Catherine rushed over and grabbed her skirt, "You know Henry, this will also make mass a little bit less dull, at least now I'll have fond memories of this place to call upon next Sunday."

She handed him his shirt that fell out of her skirt. Henry hadn't thought about it like that. Now every time he entered this chapel he would think of Catherine and what they did, and the sounds they made, and the heat of the touches.

"Oh no, I think mass is ruined for me. This will really hurt our relations with Rome."

Catherine chuckled.

Finally sensing that all parts of their wardrobes had been collected and assembled Catherine asked, "Do I look presentable?"

She didn't. She was a far cry from the carefully constructed image she had created for herself. Her hair was practically falling out of its bun. She wasn't laced in properly causing her bodice to not fit just right. Henry couldn't think of a time when he'd seen her looking more beautiful. A satisfied Catherine was the most stunning sight.

"Of course you do."

"Should we just walk to our chambers or make a full on run?" she asked.

"I think we should attempt a walk and once someone tries to stop us then we run. Running from the beginning would just cause attention."

And that was exactly what they did; only breaking into a run for the last stretch of their journey, once someone tried to get the king's attention. He only deviated from the plan when they started to run, it was then he picked up Catherine bridal style.

Once they reached her door he didn't put her down, instead they looked at each other squarely in the eyes. Catherine made the first move, "If you aren't busy you could stay in my chambers for the morning."

Henry smiled wickedly and stay in her chambers was exactly what he did.


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine woke wound up in her husband's arms. It had been almost a week since they spent the night in the chapel and had spent every night since together, and it had been wonderful. They seemed to have found a peace within their marriage and were slowly becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Currently Catherine had her head had his chest, unconsciously drumming her fingers on his lower abdomen, while watching his chest rise with every breath he took.

She wanted to enjoy the past month with Henry's devotion, but there was a nagging in the back of her mind that wouldn't let her. She sighed. The nagging was the deflating realization that her husband would eventually stray and now that he had most likely gotten what he wanted out of her, it could be any day.

Slowly sitting up, so as not to wake Henry, Catherine looked him over. He looked so peaceful and at home, completely relaxed in her bed. Why couldn't his desire for her be as one-sided as hers was for him? She sighed again.

"I must not be doing a good job if you are this gloomy in the morning" Henry said through closed eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"The fact that you are awake at this hour questions my abilities" Henry teased slowly opening his eyes while he ran his hand up her thigh.

Catherine felt herself get hot all over. Just his touch alone was making her question her sanity. Fighting the urge to shut her eyes and give in to him but not ready to make a move to get out of bed she teased back, "Or it would seem that my stamina is drastically better than yours."

Henry laughed, a deep guttural one, just that sound alone made her want to have her way with him again. He hadn't sounded so relaxed and unguarded in her presence in years, even when they'd had moments of reconciliation.

"I'm willing to test that theory" Henry replied in a low voice. He then sat up and began to kiss her neck.

The temptation was there. Catherine wanted nothing more than to enjoy the morning with her husband, but she had jobs to do, starting with making sure that they were prepared to entertain the English ambassador.

"I'm afraid that I'm too busy making sure that your court impresses the English" she replied rising to get ready for the day.

"Ugh, the English ruin everything" Henry groaned as he too rose.

Catherine just chuckled as her day began.

That night, after another passionate encounter, Henry surrendered to sleep, while Catherine felt her insecurities creep in.

With every glance, touch, encounter that she and Henry shared it was becoming harder and harder to keep a level head. She needed to remind herself that Henry would end up straying and it would be best that she keep reminding herself of what was to come.

Catherine looked at her sleeping husband. There was still perspiration gathered on his forehead and he looked slightly tense, though that was probably the English ambassador's fault, Henry and the ambassador's meeting had not gone well. She turned her eyes up toward the ceiling, hoping that counting the flower designs in her canopy would quiet her mind.

Just as she was beginning to doze off, she felt Henry wrap his arms around her. Without ever opening his eyes he brought her closer to him, closing the already small gap between them. She settled in his arms and found a level of comfort she had not had in years.

"I love you Catherine," he murmured into her hair and gave her a soft peck on her forehead, "I want us to be like this forever."

Catherine froze, if she hadn't been still alive she would have sworn that in that moment even her heart had stopped beating. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Henry couldn't promise her forever, that word had no meaning to him. He loved in the moment, whoever happened to tickle his fancy at that particular time. She didn't doubt that he loved her right now, it was just would he still feel this way in two days, and if he didn't, she didn't think her heart could take that break again.

Suddenly his arms which were wrapped around her torso felt like chains trying to squeeze her. The blankets on the bed felt like a weight trying to keep her pinned. She felt like she couldn't breathe and the air around her was stifling. Anxiety was pooling her in stomach, making her feel nauseous.

Catherine willed herself to stand up, she knew she had to clear her head, break contact with Henry's touch. Finally finding her strength, she rose and practically ran to her window. She focused on getting fresh air, that would help her think.

Getting the window open, Catherine felt the cool breeze, at least she could breathe now. Leaning against the window frame, Catherine exhaled, finally gaining some control of her thoughts.

"Catherine, are you alright?" If Catherine hadn't already been a basket case of emotions, the tone of Henry's concerned voice would have pierced right to her heart. She was also a little mad that he had the audacity to show concern, she was used to suffering in silence.

Hearing the bed shift Catherine quickly spoke up, "Henry I'm fine, I just felt nauseous and needed some fresh air." She lied, but she couldn't have him come over and comfort her, it would just send her into another tailspin. She needed time to think, to sort out her recently rediscovered relationship with her husband. In the back of her mind she also wanted to know how she would pick up the pieces when this all fell apart, if she would even be able to.

Maybe she should go on a pilgrimage to some far off city, put some real distance between Henry and her, then after a week he would be back to normal. Was that what she really wanted? No, she wanted her husband. This latest reconciliation was so different from the others she couldn't help but hope that he had changed.

And that was the problem. She had learned to live with his fickle nature. After a few days of his attentions she had learned, perfected really, how to stay composed when she would learn of his straying. However messed up, this was her normal, she adapted to living with the infidelities. Remembering the agony of her first heartbreak, she vowed she would never subject herself to that pain ever again.

Then Henry had to change the game. He started acting like he truly loved her, including her in politics, treating her with reverence in front of everyone, not paying attention to other women, and making sure _all_ her needs were met. He had to go and give her hope that this time it could be different, that he could be loyal to just her.

She needed to know, needed to know what Henry's intentions were. If he wasn't as in love with her as she was with him she could end this now before she was well and truly gone and beyond repair. If he had any hesitations or doubts she needed to know now.

"Catherine, what is really affecting you? I want the truth."

Henry was in front of her. She never heard him approach so when he spoke she made her jump, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Henry, I _need_ to know what your intentions are."


	17. Chapter 17

"Henry, I need to know what your intentions are."

As Henry looked at his wife, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. An acidic taste appeared in his mouth, is this what betrayal tasted like? Catherine looked pale, stricken, and her eyes showed how truly haunted by their past she was.

He felt rooted to where he stood. Everything within him wanted to rush over and express to Catherine how badly he loved her, how much he wanted her but he stayed still. He wanted to apologize to her for the rest of their lives. But the ache in her voice silenced him. He knew he had hurt her, in fact there were times when he'd intentionally lashed out at her, but never had he actually felt the depth of his actions as he did now.

He had always felt guilty when he hurt Catherine, but now, looking at her, hearing her, he felt it all, and it made him sick to his stomach. Never had he felt a pain like this. Catherine was his world, his light, he needed her like he needed oxygen, and to know that she truly was aching inside because of him gutted Henry.

Finally he found his voice, "Catherine, I meant every word I said back in the library. You are the most remarkable woman. Ever. "

Catherine hitched her breathe, while Henry dared not breath at all, but still he continued, "I have been a fool for the majority of our lives. I allowed others to manipulate me, let my ego get in the way, and acted as the most selfish ass out there. I allowed wedges to be driven in between us. I'm sorry Catherine, I truly am, and if you will only allow it, I will show you how much I love you. I understand your hesitation. I've been the worst sort of cad when it comes to you, and really you deserve so much better than me."

It was at this point Henry felt the sting of tears threatening to come, "I'm sorry, for everything. I feel as if these words don't do justice to how I truly feel. I don't want you to think that these words are just for show. Please allow me to spend the rest of our lives proving how much I love you."

Catherine stood dumfounded, just blinking back at him, clearly digesting all that had been said, "I…" she trailed off looking around the room, finally she slouched against the wall and exhaled.

"I don't know what to say right now" she finally got out.

Taking his chances Henry impishly offered with a smile, "You could start with I love you back."

Catherine returned the smile, much to Henry's delight, "That has never been in question, it has always been about trust."

"If you want it, I am begging for the opportunity to prove myself to you."

Catherine deliberated, he could see her internal struggle and it terrified him. She deserved so much better, he knew that, she knew that, everyone around them knew that. He knew she should have someone who hadn't betrayed her, but the thought of someone else being first in her thoughts made his blood freeze.

"I'm terrified" Catherine finally said pulling Henry from his musings, "I'm terrified that you will let me down, that you'll tire of me and move on, that I'll let you in just in time for you to walk out and not think twice. I'm terrified that once you leave, I'll never recover."

"I understand if you want to say no and walk away. I've certainly not given you reason to believe in me. Please know that I do love you, throughout everything, I have always loved you." Henry started to turn sensing her hesitation.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Catherine rose from the wall.

"I was going to give you some space, I have bombarded you with a lot and wanted to give you some time."

"I don't want space, or time for that matter, unless it's time with you. I have only ever wanted you, your love, time respect, just you." Catherine walked over to him and took hold of Henry's hand. "I'm just afraid of heartbreak again. It is so hard to recover from pain that deep."

"I understand" Henry responded looking down towards the floor, feeling heartbroken as to what would come next. But Catherine continued to hold his hand, only tightening her grip.

"However, the way things were was just as painful and have left scars just as deep. I don't want our relationship to return to how it was. I know that the only way for trust to grow between us is for both of us to grow. Your actions in the past month have showed me a want to change, and I need to have belief in your ability to change."

Henry's grip tightened in response, "What are you saying?"

Catherine inhaled deeply, "I'm saying I want to change with you, and together we'll learn to trust each other."

Henry pulled Catherine into a tight hug. He never wanted to let this woman go, and whether or not she knew it, he had a whole lifetime of love planned between them.

Thank you to everyone that has taken time to read, review, even glance at this story! Your kind words really mean so much!


End file.
